Call to Arms
by SmokeyFlare
Summary: The Land of Forks is separated into six different kingdoms. A war between the Land of La Push and Land of Forks in raging. All of the kingdoms within Forks reunite to defend the land they call home. E/B, A/J, Em/R Rating may change
1. Prologue

**Summary: The Land of Forks is separated into six different kingdoms. A war between the Land of La Push and Land of Forks in raging. All of the kingdoms within Forks reunite to defend the land they call home. E/B, A/J, Em/R**

**AN: This is the prologue so it is super short! The next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review.**

I live in the Land of Forks. My world is separated in six different kingdoms. Each kingdom belongs to a different family. My family, the Cullen's, own the forest area. The McCarty's own the plains. The Whitlock's own the deserts. The Hale's own the Iceland. The Brandon's own the ocean area. The Swan's own the Volcano area.

Each family has different things. The Iceland has the animals. The deserts have the runners. The Plains have the best horses and grain. The Ocean has the psychics. The forest has the wood and water. The Volcano has fire; they have the best blacksmiths in all of the land. Out of every weapon in the land, there was no weapon better than a Swan forged blade.

None of the kingdoms fight. So far our kingdoms had no problems with our borders.

"Prince Edward…" One of the servants called my attention. I turned away from the window that held a view of the forest. "Your father wishes for your presence in his office. I nodded. The servant walked away.

My father's office was office was covered in with maps of the land. He was standing at his window. "The Black's have been threatening all of the kingdoms of Forks."

The Black's were an outland family. They were people that killed without a thought. They conquered lands and let the land go to waste. They raped women and threw them aside. Wasteful people they are. They are the lowest beings that walk the earth.

"I have received messages from all of the kingdoms. They all think that it would be best if we fought together. I quote from King Charles 'We are stronger together than separated.' The McCarty's, the Hale's, the Whitlock's, and the Brandon's all agree with him. They were asking us if our kingdom would join the army that they are building."

My mother Esme walked up to him. "What did you say, Carlisle?"

"I told them yes. We will join because I know that we are stronger together." He turned to look at me. "I know that I had made this large decision by myself but I think that it would be the best for us and the entire kingdom."

I sat down in one of the wooden chairs. "Where will we meet them?"

"They are gathering the army at the frontlines. The frontlines are going to be the Swan Kingdom. They have the largest army and they have the best weapons. Including that their land will give us and advantage."

I nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

**AN: Well not exactly Chapter 1 bur Chapter 1 comes next. Please review!**


	2. Hale's

**AN: Well here is Chapter 1. Please review!**

The morning was its usual. Cold and wet the forest was. I pulled my trench coat on. Michael brought me my horse.

I got on and joined my father who was standing in front of a large army. My mother was in the carriage with the rest of the royal woman. My father did not want to take any chances. He thought that it would be best if he took them with us. He said that if we lost, they would not know and would not have a chance of getting away. Plus we could protect them better. My father said that if he had his choice, he would move them to the farther land so that they can safe.

I trotted next to my father while my mother was in a carriage in the middle of the army. It was going to be a long journey to the Swan's Land.

Rumors, so many rumors were told about the Swan's. People have said that they are very ugly when born but turn into swans as they grow up. Some say that they are best people you will ever meet but some say other. You can never be too sure about anything. What is true and what isn't? It is an unending cycle that will continue till the truth is finally spoken but you still never know if that is true

"It is about a week journey to the Swan's. " My father commented. "We have to past the ice, then the plains, then the desert, then the sea, and then we should arrive to the volcanoes."

I nodded and looked at the land. Everything here was so different from what I was used to seeing. Instead of seeing trees and lush green, there was ice. Nothing but coldness was here. The only thing that the Iceland had was wild beast that can rival any other beast.

I held my coat tighter to me. I looked up at the sky. It was light with an aurora. The night lights lit the sky.

In the distance was a castle made of Ice. It was more elaborate than any other. There were towers that seemed to touch the sky with a large dome in the middle. An ice bridge went to the castle.

"The Hale's are very… tenacious people if you ask me." A group of men on white horses came out of the gates and approached us.

"Are ye Cullen's?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, we are just passing through to get to the Swan's." My Father told them. They nodded.

"Our King is about to depart. He thinks that it would be best to travel together…"

My Father nodded. "Yes, that may be a good idea. How much longer till he is ready to leave?"

"A few more minutes I believe."

The doors that led into the castle opened. Then an army riding horses came out. Their horses were pure white. Their skin to their hair was white as ice. Many lines of horses came walking out. A white carriage was being pulled by snow bears but there was horses being pulled behind.

"Ahh… Here comes Royce!" My father exclaimed.

A man wearing a large crown that was made out of diamond with blond hair rode on his horse in front of my father. "Carlisle, it has been years." My Father nodded.

"Yes, it has Royce. I just wish that we met on better circumstances." 'Royce' nodded.

"I wish that too, Carlisle. How is your son?" My Father turned to look at me.

He smiled. "He is here."

Royce turned around and looked at me. "Edward!" He turned his horse and rode beside me. "The last time I saw you , you were trying to get onto the horse with no one helping. You've gone into a good looking lad!" He slapped my shoulder. "One of these days, you'll be marrying a princess to keep the royal blood going. You know my daughter, Rosalie, has grown into a fine lady."

I could literally hear him in his head that he wanted me to marry his daughter.

"Father!" A blond woman came to Royce. "Where is my carriage?"

This was Rosalie. Rosalie was a blond woman with curves. She had ice blue eyes with red lips. She is man's dream but not mines.

She turned to look at me. "Who is this, Father?" She glared at me. I bet that she was thinking that I was a commoner.

"This is Prince Edward, Rosalie." As soon as she said that, her frown turned into a smile. Was she bipolar?

"Oh!" She coyly smiled. "Hello Prince Edward." She smiled again. "You have such large hands."

I looked at my father. He was laughing with the rest of the men as she felt my hand. "They're so rough." I cleared my throat and pulled my hand out of hers

"Uhh… Thank you." I kicked my horse into a trot and got away from Rosalie as fast I could on the ice.

Rosalie and her mother joined my mother inside of her carriage. Rosalie threw a fit about the carriage until her father whispered her something in her ear. Then she smiled and started talking to my mother.

"You have an admirer, Edward." My Father told me.

I looked at him. "More like an annoyer. She is no better than the woman in the court. She knows nothing more than how to apply her make-up."

My Father looked at me. "Edward, no woman is perfect. Needs and wants are different things."

"I know, Father. I don't like the women in the court. If I had my choice Father on my bride, I would choose a woman that isn't afraid of a fight and doesn't care about thing like dresses and make-up!" He laughed.

"Edward, then you should marry a man because I don't think that there is a woman in the world that doesn't care about those."

I laughed and nodded. "I just want someone different. Someone that I can talk to. Not just someone to have heirs with but a relationship." He nodded.

"You'll find the one…someday." I chuckled.

**AN: Please review**


End file.
